


Sushi and Pancakes

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Food & Fluff [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, it was supposed to be a one shot but now it's 20 chapters plus a bonus story, it's all inspired by food, lots of fluff, such is life, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: An AU inspired by something stupid that I actually did that got away from me and ended up being way more than a one shot. Aged up Adrinette with some Ladynoir for good measure, mostly fluff, not a lot of plot. Rated T for some innuendos and drinking.





	1. Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real events. No dumpsters were harmed in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo -wwot

"Mari, this has been expired for a year."

"So? It's ketchup! It has vinegar, Alya!"

"Yeah, and pie crust has salt, but that doesn't make it good forever."

"Ugh. Whatever."

It had all started when Alya wanted a snack and decided to raid Marinette's fridge. Instead of finding edible food, she'd found plenty that was expired and declared that she was going to help Mari with basic living-by-yourself skills.

"And what's in here?" Alya gagged when she opened the container. "When was the last time you got sushi?"

"Uh…"

" _Marinette_."

"Two months ago? Maybe?"

"Well, it's so far gone that it's alive again. You have to take this out. _Now_."

"But why?" She whined.

"It's _your_ sushi! I'm not taking it out!"

" _Fine_ -uh."

Alya handed the container over. "And hurry back, it's raining."

Marinette made a face while she slipped boots on and went on out.

Sure enough, it was raining steadily. She hurried out to her dumpster and turned the container upside down, turning her head away from the odor. One piece of sushi and the ginger stuck to the bottom, so she shook it and started hitting it on the side of the container to get the ginger unstuck.

A delivery truck was driving up her street, and Mari briefly wondered if it was for her. "Come _on,_ ginger!"

A gorgeous blond parked in front of her. "Need some help?"

Mari looked up and froze. An incredibly handsome man stood _right there_ with her package, and she was dumping out old sushi—while she was standing in the rain! Her face turned the color of the ginger. "Uh, no! Thanks! I got it!" She hit the lunch box on the dumpster for emphasis, blanching a little when the food remained glued.

"Are you…Marinette?"

"Yeah, haha, that's me! Since I live here! And I get stuff delivered to my place of residence!" _Keep it together, Marinette!_

"I'll need a signature." He handed her the pad and stylus.

Marinette fumbled with them and the lunch container, scribbling out something that looked like a signature before handing the container to him. "No, that's not right!" She jerked it out of his hand and handed him the right thing.

He quietly gestured to the package still tucked under his arm.

"Right, your package. No, no, I'm sorry, not your _package_! The, erm, parcel. Your parcel. _My_ parcel!" She took it from him.

"Here's your receipt, _mademoiselle._ "

" _Merci._ "

She scurried under the awning and watched as he got back in the truck and drove off. When she glanced at her receipt, she noticed a survey.

" _Tell us how your driver ADRIEN did today and enter for a chance to win!"_

His name was circled in the same green as his eyes.

Alya had to get the ginger out for her later.


	2. Peach

Adrien groaned when his phone buzzed. He'd _just_ gotten home from a long day at work, and Nino already wanted him to go to the club he was playing for. Not wanting to seem like a homebody despite being exhausted, Adrien agreed to meet him a few hours later.

He wore a black tee and bright red jeans to remind him of sweet Ladybug— _damn_ , he missed her. It had been ages since the last attack, probably since he'd started as the delivery man or a little bit after. Two? Three years? He couldn't remember. He enjoyed his new job, that was for sure. More than he enjoyed the crowded atmosphere of the club, but it was for Nino.

"Hey, man, glad you could make it!" They slapped each other's hands and gave each other a quick hug. "You're _so_ not ready for the set tonight."

"You're right, I'm not. You wouldn't believe the week I've had!"

"Tell me later, I've gotta get up there!"

"Break a leg!"

Nino threw him a thumbs-up and wove his way to the stage, leaving Adrien by the bar. He ordered a water—he had work the next day, after all—and sat at one of the few unoccupied chairs.

"Hey, back off!"

He turned a saw a young woman trying to stand her ground against a man who was becoming aggressive and rather handsy.

"Yeah, why should I?"

"Surely a _gentleman_ would leave a lady alone."

"Good thing I'm not a gentleman."

Adrien removed himself from his spot and slipped an arm around the woman's, drawing her away. "Oh, that's where you've been, _ma belle_. Is this guy bothering you?"

She froze but didn't try to escape; his grasp felt too familiar, too trustworthy. "Maybe a little."

"Is that right? Well, I'm sorry, _sir_ , but she's otherwise occupied tonight. I think you need to leave." Adrien shifted his arm in front of her, gathering her behind him.

The other man—clearly drunk—took a swing at Adrien, who pushed the woman aside and ducked under the swing.

"Hey, bartender!" Adrien was thankful for her soft voice calling for help; he wasn't about to get himself kicked out because this guy started a fight.

The bartender grabbed the guy and threw him out while Adrien checked on her.

"Sorry about that. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No more uncomfortable than he did. Thank you for your help."

"It's no trouble. Can I buy you a drink?"

She hesitated. "Sure. I trust these guys back here." She motioned behind the bar.

He nodded. "I understand. Hey, Jules, whatever my lady wants."

"What'll it be?"

"Uh, peach bellini?"

He laughed. "That's the only thing you get. How hard?"

"You know how I like it, Jules. You make it best." She winked at him and laughed while he turned to get the drink.

"Are you and Jules…a thing?"

"What? No! My best friend's boyfriend works here, so we're here a lot. Nino, he's on right now." She gestured to the stage. "Oh, thanks, Jules." She sipped on the drink slowly, giving Adrien a chance to look her over.

She seemed so familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. Nino hadn't introduced them, though that was a distinct possibility. He kept studying her, her dark hair and blue eyes another painful reminder of Ladybug. She wore black leggings with a loose black top and a neon green belt, and Adrien couldn't figure out how she wasn't dying of heat.

"So, who do I need to thank for the drink?"

"Huh?"

She giggled. "What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Adrien."

A strange look passed over her face. "What do you do, Adrien?"

"I deliver packages. Why?"

She shook her head. "N-no reason. I'm Marinette."

The name piqued something in his memory. He frowned for a moment. "You seem familiar to me."

"I'm pretty sure you delivered something to me this week."

"Oh! Sushi girl!"

Her face turned as red as his pants. "Oh, damn. I…yeah. That's me."

Adrien laughed. "Don't worry. I've seen a lot worse. You were dressed, unlike a lot of guys I run into."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She put her empty glass down. "Do you…no, never mind."

"What?"

"Do you wanna get out of here? I don't mean like _that_ , I just…I don't want to walk home alone. And since you already know where I live…"

"Sure. I can walk you home. Let me text Nino."

They wove their way out, Marinette taking the lead when they left. They chitchatted on the way, not noticing the clouds floating in past the moon.

"Well, this is my stop."

"Have a good night."

"You too. Wait, do you need anything before you go?"

He avoided her gaze, afraid he'd stare at her too long. "I don't think so."

"Okay. Thanks for walking me. Stay safe."

"You too—ah!" The sky opened up with a loud crash of thunder, prompting Adrien to jump into the stoop with Marinette.

It wasn't really big enough for the both of them, especially how they were standing. Marinette stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on the corner of Adrien's mouth, immediately backing as far as she could. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Probably still buzzed."

He leaned forward to brush his lips on her cheek. "It's fine."

She turned her head and kissed him straight on the mouth, winding her fingers into his hair. He kissed her back, slipping his hands to her waist. He slid his fingers against her bare skin, exposed by her shirt riding up. He could taste the peach bellini on her lips, and—if it were possible—he was getting drunk from that.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart.

Marinette was a little breathless. "I'm sorry."

He laid his forehead on hers. "Don't be." He backed away, rubbing his jaw. "Do you need anything else?"

"You can stay, if you want. Not like, stay _with_ me. I have a couch, and it's raining, and I don't want you to walk home when it's so cold and I'm rambling…" She fumbled with her keys. "You don't have to, but you're welcome to."

"Lead the way, Princess. Staying dry sounds pretty nice this time of night."

Marinette opened the door and directed him to the couch. "I have pillows and blankets everywhere. Oh, I can pull it out if you want."

"No thanks. A blanket will be fine."

"Okay. Um…just leave a note or something if you wake up and get going before I do."

"I can do that. Sleep well."

"You too. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything."

"I won't. Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight. Oh, and the hall is just down the bathroom—the _bathroom_ is just down the _hall_!"

"Go to bed, Marinette."

"G'night, Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the line that inspired the whole chapter. I hope you liked it!
> 
> xoxo -wwot


	3. Maple

Marinette awoke to the smell of something cooking. _Alya's not supposed to be over today, is she?_

She rubbed her eyes, yawning. Whatever she was having was going to be good. She just hoped Alya would ignore the note Adrien was supposed to leave.

Adrien.

Mari shot out of bed, pulling an extra shirt around her. Alya was going to find Adrien! She ran into the kitchen and found the tall blond making pancakes.

"Hey. I wondered when you'd be up."

"You're making pancakes."

"Sure am."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Nah, it's all good. Isn't that what you do after a one-night stand?" He turned and winked at her while the batter was cooking.

"Uh…I-I wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't, either. Anyway, there's one on the counter for you already. Buttered, but I don't know how much you like syrup."

"I can get it. Thank you." She poured plenty of syrup on it and ate it promptly, the flavor of the pancake complementing the maple flavor nicely. "Wow. This is really good! What did you do to it?"

"Oh, a magician never reveals his secrets." Adrien flipped the pancake he had in the pan.

"Come on. I have to know!"

"Nope."

She bugged him while he finished the batch, getting nowhere even as he finished eating and cleaned up her kitchenette.

"Please, Adrien?"

"Maybe another time. I should get going; I have work this afternoon."

"Oh. Do you need a ride? I can drive you home."

"No, but thanks. I appreciate the offer."

"Okay. Be safe. Hey, wait!"

He turned, door ajar. "Yeah?"

"Can I at least have your number?"

He winked at her again. "I left it on your fridge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Adrien and winking? I guess? Actually any of them and winking. It's such a versatile gesture.
> 
> -wwot


	4. Strawberry

Marinette sat at the bar, glass of water in hand. She and Adrien had been texting ever since he'd left her house after making pancakes, and it had been the best couple of weeks. Who knew it was such a small world? She bounced her knee, hoping he'd show up sooner rather than later.

"Marinette!"

"Adrien!" She hopped up and hugged him, and he laughed when she had to stand on her tiptoes to get her arms around his shoulders even though he had to help her balance when she let him go.

"I guess you're excited to see me." He kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. "I'm excited, too."

"C'mon, sit down. Let me get you something." She pulled him by his hand to the seat that was beside hers and ordered herself a strawberry daiquiri now that he was here.

"Just water for me, Jules. Work tomorrow."

Jules delivered the drinks and left them to their conversation.

"Sorry. I didn't think about you having work tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I can always take a rain check." He smiled and drew on the side of his glass. "Anyway, how was—"

"Adrien! Glad you could make it! But it looks like you came for the company, not the music." He clapped his hand to Adrien's shoulder. "Marinette! I'll tell Alya you're here. She's busy writing an advertisement article, but she'll be happy to see you. Glad you two finally met, by the way." Nino winked at Marinette and nodded his head toward Adrien.

"No help from you, Nino. You knew us and didn't introduce me to the handsome delivery guy?" She gave a fake pout.

"Yeah, Nino. You couldn't introduce me to my sushi girl?" Adrien pouted, too, exaggerating his even more.

Nino threw his hands up in defense. "I'm only one man! Adrien hasn't even met Alya!"

The couple laughed in unison while Nino rolled his eyes at them.

"Alright, who made fun of my boyfriend first?"

"I did, Alya. I was lamenting the misfortune of having to meet Adrien all on my own. That's Adrien, by the way."

Alya sized him up. "The cute delivery guy with the sushi? Nice."

" _Alya_."

Adrien fought to keep the corner of his mouth down. "No need to be so _ginger_ about it, Marinette."

She shot him a look, prompting the rest of them to laugh. Adrien kissed her cheek. "Ease up, lady. Just teasing you."

A weird look crossed her face for a brief moment. "Fine."

Nino coughed and excused himself to get set up, and Alya left to help him and get her own stuff.

"Hey, sorry if I upset you by calling you that."

"Huh? Oh, it's no big deal. I just haven't been called that in a long time."

"Ex?"

"Uh, no…just…someone I haven't seen in a while. We never dated even though he was interested. He was always nice to me, but the things that kept us together stopped happening. Gosh, it's probably been two or three years."

"Huh. I have a friend like that, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright." He shrugged, unsure of where to lead the conversation.

"Sure you don't want a sip?" Marinette offered her glass to him.

Adrien didn't say anything, only taking the glass and letting the strawberry flavor roll over his tongue. It wasn't very strong; he couldn't even taste the rum, just the carbonation that masked it. He handed the glass back to her and briefly wondered why she never got anything stronger if she drank so often. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you wanna dance, or do you prefer to sit here and watch everybody else do their thing?"

He grabbed her hand, a smile spreading on his face. "I just like to watch you." His smile fell. "That sounded so creepy. I'm so sorry."

She laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. Nothing's as weird as the first time we met."

Adrien started to say something when the lights flickered off. Several people screamed, most everybody started toward the door, but Marinette froze.

Something told her that only Ladybug and Chat Noir could help the situation.

She just needed to go home and find those earrings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, a wild plot appears
> 
> -wwot


	5. Whiskey

Finding the earrings hadn't been the hard part after Marinette finally made it home; waking Tikki up was the problem. After the attacks suddenly dropped off, it became tiresome to poor Tikki to stay with it all the time even though they hadn't defeated the real enemy, so she suggested that the earrings stay off except for emergencies.

_Well,_ Marinette reasoned, _this is certainly an emergency._ She rubbed Tikki's head, cooing softly to her and bribing her with a cookie. "C'mon, Tikki! It's major, and who knows if Chat Noir is going to be there to help!"

Chat Noir, in fact, was already there. Adrien had left his ring on a keychain for just such emergencies as well, and it felt so perfect to be back as Paris' favorite cat. Other than missing Ladybug in the middle of an attack, of course. Where _was_ she?

Tikki was finally awake and energized enough to transform, and Ladybug was swinging through Paris soon enough.

"Chat, on your six!"

He ducked, ecstatic when she landed in front of him to deflect the shots—of whiskey?

"What's the situation?"

"Disgruntled bartender. He feels lonely because nobody listens to his problems when he listens to everybody else's."

"And where is it?"

"Haven't figured it out yet. I've been busy dodging until you got here."

"Alright. Fall out and regroup."

They met up behind a building, and Chat picked her up with the tightest hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Let's talk after we get this taken care of, okay?"

"Will do. I'll distract, you figure it out and get it?"

Ladybug grinned. "Just like old times."

Chat rolled out while Ladybug swung herself up to watch from above. The Bartender was holding a rag in his right hand, wiping his tears every now and then. "Chat, the rag!" Ladybug dodged more shots while she and Chat advanced.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug caught a bottle of wine. "Bartender, care to pour me a glass on the house?" She threw it to him, snatching the rag when he reached to catch the wine.

"Cataclysm!" Chat blocked the last shot of whiskey that the Bartender served while Ladybug purified the butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Paris glowed pink in the night, causing everybody to look out their windows in hopes of seeing the heroes.

The pair didn't waste time with a fist-bump and ran straight into a hug. Chat picked Ladybug up and spun her around, the both of them ignoring the first warning beeps.

"I missed you, Chat."

"I missed you, Lady."

"We should go. It's late, and we don't want to get hounded by what reporters are out here."

"Can I see you soon? I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you, either. Tomorrow, eight, the usual place." She swung away, blowing a kiss. "See you then, Chat Noir."

He half-waved, still awe-struck by such a marvelous woman. "See you, Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't try whiskey until months after I'd originally completed this chapter. As it turns out, I quite enjoy whiskey. Please drink responsibly.
> 
> -wwot


	6. Orange

Marinette answered her phone but didn't even get a chance to say anything before Alya started in on her.

"Hey, I revived the Ladyblog after last night. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Alya. That's what it's for, isn't it?"

"Well, true. But is there anything else I should know about?"

"Like what?"

"Like the identity of Chat Noir. I know you said you didn't know, but is that about to change?"

"I'm going to tell him who I am tonight. I really missed him, Alya."

"I know you did. Anyway, what's new with Adrien?"

"Not much, honestly. He told me to run on home last night, so I did—I had to get the earrings, you know—and he sent me a text after everything was over, so he's okay."

"Did you tell him exactly why you freaked out about being called 'Lady'?"

"No. I don't know if I'm quite ready for that. I just met him a few weeks ago."

"True."

"Did I tell you that he was wearing Ladybug colors the first time we met at the club? You know, the same night I wore Chat's colors."

"Only a million times, Marinette."

"Sorry. It was just so weird, you know?"

"No, Marinette. I had no idea."

Marinette readjusted the phone against her ear. "Sorry. I just can't get over it."

"I noticed."

The line beeped. "Oh, hey, Adrien's on the other line. I'll call you back after Chat Noir, alright?"

"See you!"

"Bye now." Marinette switched lines. "Hey there, handsome stranger."

"Hey, Princess."

"What's up?"

"Hey, I know we said we'd do something special tonight, but I, uh, had something else come up really last-minute. Is it okay if we reschedule?"

 _Oh. Oh damn._ Marinette had forgotten about her plans with Adrien in her excitement to see Chat Noir. "Actually, that's perfect. I had some stuff come up, too."

"Oh, alright. How does next week sound?"

"Sounds great! See you then!"

"See you!"

* * *

In the time before she was meeting up with Chat Noir, Marinette caught Tikki up to speed on everything that had been going on.

"You sound like you really like this Adrien character."

"He's great, Tikki. He's really great. Oh, what should I bring for us to drink tonight?"

"Orange soda."

"Okay. Anyway, Adrien's _so_ great. And there's something about him that I just can't place. He seems too familiar to just be the delivery guy."

"You'll figure it out, Marinette. But you'd better get going if you don't want to be late."

"Good point. Let's go."

She transformed, grabbed the picnic basket, and was on her way. Luckily, she was already close, so she had time to set up the picnic.

"That looks wonderful, LB."

"Chat!" Ladybug jumped up and gave him a hug, just as tight as before. "I've missed you. I didn't realize how much until I saw you, but I really missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He planted a kiss in her hair. "Hope that's alright. I don't think my girlfriend would mind, given the circumstances."

"It's fine, but my boyfriend might have to fight you. He might even be able to take you, though." She laughed, excited to share everything about her life. "Anyway, what's new, other than the girlfriend? Didn't see that one coming, by the way. I thought you had eyes for only me." Ladybug winked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I have a new job. Well, I got it right when the attacks stopped happening. Weird coincidence, right? Anyway, I deliver packages."

"Oh, my boyfriend does that. It's how we met."

"That's funny. I probably know him. Anyway, that's about it that I know. What's new on your end?"

"Well, the boyfriend is about it. I'm still working at the bakery, kind of designing for an indie house. They do a good job, and they're even going to Fashion Week this year! So, that'll be cool. Um…yeah, I think that's about it."

"We're boring people. Also, side-note, my girlfriend designs, too."

"I guess we never could get away from each other." She sipped on the soda, enjoying the fizzy tang.

"I guess not."

"So…when did you get over me?"

"Probably, I don't know, a year ago? It started to hurt too much. I still care about you, and I always will."

"I will always care about you, Chat." She placed a hand over his. "I don't think my boyfriend will mind."

"My girlfriend might have to fight you." He grinned. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"De-transform back-to-back, step out and turn around at the same time like in those Western movies."

"Gee, I can see we're gonna have a hard time coming up with decisions."

"Oh, definitely."

" _Puma_ -ission to behold your beauty one last time with the mask before we know what's behind it?"

"Not for that pun."

They looked each other over, slowly helping each other up.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They stood back-to-back and de-transformed. Marinette counted out three steps and yelled, "Draw!"

They hopped around, entirely confused.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

" _Kitty!_ "

"My Lady—oh!" Marinette practically tackled him, burying her face into his neck. "Easy, bug. It's alright. I'm here."

"I know, but I thought I'd lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another 14 chapters of this nonsense
> 
> xoxo -wwot


	7. Vodka

"Adrien, we're going to be late for Nino!"

"Five more minutes." He rolled over on Marinette's couch, having crashed there after work.

"You can sleep tonight. He's proposing to Alya, so we have to be there!"

Adrien let out a sound of distress, hugging the pillow to his face.

Marinette climbed onto the now-extended couch with him and nestled her lips on his shoulder while sighing loudly. "I guess my kitty doesn't really want to stay anymore and wants to lose visiting privileges."

He grabbed her waist and flipped them over. "Nope. Now we have to stay."

"Adrien!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he grabbed her wrists.

"You look so cute when you're red." He leaned down and acted like he was going to kiss her. Instead, he planted his lips on her collarbone and left a soft hickey.

"You're mean."

Adrien grinned. "Maybe."

Marinette reached up with her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him flush against her. "Lucky for me, I know how to be just as mean." She kissed him slowly, taking the first opportunity to flip them both back over. "Now we're _really_ going to be late." She got off and danced out of his reach to put her shoes on.

"We could always transform."

"It's not like it used to be, Adrien. We still need to let Paris get used to us again. Besides, Tikki is resting. Hurry up, here's your shoes."

He grumbled and put them on, following her out.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up! I've been a nervous wreck!"

"Nino, we're three minutes late."

"No thanks to you."

"Marinette, he doesn't need to know it was _my_ fault."

"You just admitted it!"

"Guys!"

'Right. Sorry. What do you need us to do?"

"Marinette, I need you to keep her occupied when she walks in. Distract her, talk about Ladybug sightings, talk about Adrien—like _that's_ gonna be hard for you!—do whatever you have to to keep her distracted and away from me while I finish the song and switch the next one out for _our_ song. Adrien, you'll send someone to tell me when she's here and help Marinette. I'll call her up, hopefully she'll say yes, and then I'll play our song while everybody's excited."

"That sounds wonderful, Nino. I'm sure she'll like it."

* * *

"She said yes!"

The whole club cheered for Nino and Alya, so he turned the music back on and danced with her.

Marinette leaned into Adrien's side. "I called it on their second date."

"So did I." He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Peach bellini, love?"

"Always."

Adrien flagged down Jules. "Peach bellini for her, screwdriver for me. Thanks, Jules."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You don't usually drink."

"I don't have work tomorrow, and it's a special occasion."

"Oh. I can call in at _Grand Girafe_ tomorrow. We should do something."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Jules."

Jules handed the drinks to the couple and accepted the tip from Adrien. "Thanks, dude."

"Any time."

Marinette sipped her drink. "I didn't know you liked screwdrivers, either."

"Jules makes it the best. Here, try it."

She took a sip and made a face. "It's mostly vodka!"

Adrien laughed. "Just the way I like it."

"Vodka with slight orange flavoring?"

"Basically, yeah."

"That's pointless. Might as well have straight-up vodka."

"Nah, I need something to curb it. Not much, apparently, but a little something. Can't have me stripping for anybody but you, can we?" He winked, a smile growing as her face turned red.

"Shut up. We haven't even gotten to that yet."

"I half live at your house. You've seen me without clothes on."

"On accident! You left the door open!"

"Well, _that_ wasn't an accident." He laughed and squeezed her shoulders. "I'm kidding. I forgot you were home."

"Like I'm gonna believe you now."

"You don't have to. Nobody's forcing you." He kissed her hair, and they finished their drinks in relative silence.

* * *

"Congrats again, you guys! Adrien and I are gonna head home."

Alya hugged Marinette. "Thank you! Have a good night!"

"You too!"

Adrien and Marinette both waved as they left, quietly chatting on the way.

"So, I'll call in tomorrow, and we'll spend the day doing something."

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien flopped on the couch. "Snuggle?"

"Sure. Let me change."

She came out in black jammies, smiling when he was already asleep. "Tomorrow, kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two kill me
> 
> -wwot


	8. Grape

Marinette flipped the light on the next morning and giggled when Adrien hissed. "Three screwdrivers with that much vodka is two too many."

"It was a special occasion!"

"Really now?" She curled up next to him, studying what parts of his face he'd left exposed by his arm.

"Yeah." He threw a small pillow at the light switch, throwing a fist in the air when it met its mark.

"Alright then."

"Come here."

"I'm already here."

"No. Closer."

"Why?"

"I wanna kiss you."

She leaned close, but still out of kissing range. "Come get me."

He pouted and tried to pull her closer. "Why you gotta be like that?"

"Because. You're funny when you're tired, let alone hungover."

He gave a loud sigh. "Whatever."

She leaned close and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"No."

Marinette lightly kissed down his neck. "What about that?"

"Maybe."

She kissed back up to just behind his ear, opting to leave a bright hickey. She whispered into his ear, "What about _that_?"

"Mari…"

"Hmm?"

"You drive me mad, woman."

"Hm. Do I?" She moved her mouth down a few inches and left another mark, a little darker this time.

He twisted his fingers into her hair. " _Damn_ , Mari."

"You've done it to me."

"That was before I knew how awful it was."

She would've left yet another hickey, but he rolled them just enough to get to the one he'd started to make the night before. "My turn." He ducked his head and held her close. Her breathing against him made his head spin, and he only sucked harder when she pulled on his hair.

"A-Adrien…"

He kissed the spot, smirking at the bright purple color. "Yes?"

Marinette pulled his head to hers and kissed him. He slid his hands up her sides while she wrapped her legs around him, arching her back at his touch. Her ankles locked behind him as he teased her shoulder blades with his fingers, and he kissed her harder. He broke away from her lips to kiss and bite her neck and laughed as she squirmed into his grasp.

"Dammit, Adrien."

"What? You started it."

"You asked me to!"

"Perhaps."

"Fine. I'm making breakfast. Off."

He rolled off of her. "You know, I really like when your neck looks like that."

"Like what?" She looked at it in the reflection of the microwave. "Adrien!"

"What, you don't like it?"

"I have work tomorrow!"

"So do I! And all these girls I deliver for are going to be _so_ disappointed that I'm off the market."

"Hey, I met you fair and square at _Blaireau_."

"You did, that's true."

"I hope you like toast. It's the only thing that's not expired."

"Didn't Alya help you out with that not that long ago?"

"It's been a couple of months…that's why I was taking out the sushi."

"Oh, makes sense."

She jumped when the toast finally popped up. "Actually, I have one jelly for this thing."

"What is it?"

"A surprise. Close your eyes, and I'll bring it to you."

"Done."

Marinette walked back to Adrien. "Open." She popped a bite into his mouth.

"Grape! My favorite!"


	9. Brie

"Hey, Mari?" Adrien gently prodded her in the darkness.

She let out a sound of distress. "What time is it?"

"You'd kill me if I told you."

She rolled over and squinted at the clock. "It's six in the damn morning. Why are you waking me up?"

"Because I have a joke to tell you before I leave for work."

"This'd better be worth it."

"It is, I promise. What do you say to a late grizzly who likes cheese?"

"What? Why are you talking to dead bears?"

"No, late as in running late. Not, like, _dead_."

"Ugh. I don't know."

He fought to keep the grin off his face, losing the battle too quickly. " _Camembert._ "

She stared at him, still slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Get it? Like, 'Come on, bear!' but, you know…camembert…"

"I got it. I'm gonna kill Plagg."

"Actually, I came up with that one…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Go to work before I kill you instead."

Adrien kissed her cheek. "Don't forget we have that wine tasting today after I get home."

"Mm. Love you. Bye."

"Love you!"

* * *

The tasting was over, but Adrien and Marinette were among the few people lingering.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Mm. I'd be doing better if _someone_ hadn't woken me up before normal business hours. Wine isn't totally my thing, you know." She nibbled from the plate of cheese, savoring each bite.

"Mari, your beloved peach bellini has wine in it."

"But it doesn't taste like it!"

He shrugged, swirling his glass. "Fair enough."

"This is why cheese is better. Everybody likes at least _some_ form of cheese."

"Now you sound like Plagg."

"Can't say I like everything about him, but he has the right idea about cheese."

"At least you don't go on about camembert."

"That's because I prefer brie. Oh! Or a good goat cheese."

"Goat cheese? Gosh, Mari."

"You have to get the kind with honey. It balances out the flavor better."

"But it's sticky."

"That's what the crackers and grapes are for, Adrien."

"What am I going to do with you, woman?"

She grinned. "Take me home and woo me with bellini and brie?"

"And yet my efforts will only provide me with cuddling and romance movies."

"Hey, you knew what you were getting into."

"Minus the brie."

"Well, yeah. Minus the brie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awful camembert pun is one I came up with myself. Complaints may be directed to wonderfulwizardofthozz.
> 
> Also, I freakin' love brie.
> 
> xoxo -wwot


	10. Scallop

"Chat, watch your nine!"

Chat Noir ducked under the flame that threatened to singe his hair. "What did we even do? We tipped the lady!"

"I think someone insulted her—"

"That scallop was _perfect_! I will not be compared to stupid Rene!"

"—scallops."

"Well, I'm a pretty good _cat_ -erer if I do say so myself."

" _Chat._ "

He laughed and deflected a lid with his baton. "Well, I know who we're not asking for Nino's wedding."

"I thought her scallops were pretty good. You know, for scallops."

"Trust in the scallops!"

"You know what they say: if you can't take the heat, get outta the kitchen!" Ladybug blocked another lid.

"LB, she's not in the kitchen. She's the Caterer. She's literally out of the kitchen."

"Shut up, Chat. I tried."

They screamed as a car got flung their way by the flames, dodging in opposite directions.

"It's in the tongs, Chat!" Ladybug ignored the pain in her back; she was almost certain that she'd been burned, but now was not the time to deal with it.

"On it!" He ducked between a few cars, eventually tackling the Caterer from behind. "LB, on your five!"

She caught the tongs and broke them. "Chat, it's not the tongs!"

"I've noticed that!"

"Dammit, Chat!"

The Caterer trapped him under a large lid despite his trying to prevent it.

"Now that's what I call _french fries!_ "

"You're worse at puns than I am!" Ladybug hit her with the yoyo and yelled, "Let my boyfriend go!" _I'm so gonna regret that later._

"Cataclysm!" Chat released himself from his prison. "Let's get her, LB."

"It's the spatula. Think we can get it?"

"Sure thing. I'll watch your six."

"Lucky Charm! A fire extinguisher?"

"Gotta go, Lady!"

"I'm—aah!" She pulled it on instinct, praying it would last long enough to get close. "We're almost there, Chat!"

"I have it!"

Ladybug caught it and broke it, purifying the butterfly as quickly as possible. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

They hugged each other again; it was quickly becoming the norm instead of the fist-bump.

"Ladybug, you said that Chat Noir was your boyfriend! How long has this been a thing? Is that why you were gone from Paris for so long?"

"Whoops! Look at the time! Gotta go!" The duo clung to each other as Ladybug swung them away and out of the reach of the reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, where did the plot go


	11. Chamomile

"Tea, Marinette?"

"Please. How are you not sore?"

"Oh, I am. You just took the worst of it." Adrien carefully sat next to her and handed her the mug. "What else can I do for you?"

"I don't know. Check the Ladyblog, I guess." She took a sip. "Chamomile! With honey!"

He smiled while he waited for the page to load. "Oh, Alya posted a video herself."

"Well, it _was_ right outside _Blaireau._ "

Adrien hit play and sat back, holding his phone so she could watch it with him.

It was a rather unflattering shot of Ladybug yelling, "Let my boyfriend go!" when the camera panned back to Alya. "You heard it here first, Ladybloggers! Chat Noir and Ladybug are officially off the market! They've been back for a few months, and it looks like they made up for lost time!"

"At least we told her it was okay before we slipped up."

Marinette sighed. "I know." She sipped her tea and readjusted her position, groaning. "I have to go to _Grand Girafe_ in a little bit and oversee my design production."

"They might send you home. You still have visible singe marks on your hands and face."

"Probably elsewhere, too."

"Want me to look?"

"Sure. Help me up."

Adrien helped Marinette sit up further and gently lifted the back of her shirt. "This is pretty bad, Mari. It's a little more than singed."

"It feels like it. Can you just put something on it? Aloe or something."

"I'll have to bandage it, too. You should've let me look at this last night."

"Probably, but you weren't doing so well, either. Besides, you're a little more active at your job. It's better if we take care of your stuff first because I can just sit it off."

"Maybe, but we can't leave it until the next morning all the time. Shirt off."

She gently peeled the shirt off, bracing herself for whatever ointment he was about to spread on her back. She jumped when he first touched her, quickly settling back down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's cold. I'll count. Three, two, one…easy. Just my hands."

Marinette cried out and twisted out of his reach when he went over a particularly tender spot. "Sorry, I'm sorry. It just hurts. Let me lay down or something." She gingerly laid on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, telling him to continue.

It took a few minutes, but Adrien eventually covered all the spots he needed to. "Want me to bandage this?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to sit up. You can finish your tea while I do."

She gingerly pried herself from the pillow and sat where he could reach her.

He handed the mug to her again and resumed patching her up. "How's that feel?"

"I don't know, Adrien. Loose?"

"Okay. I'll try and fix it." Adrien unwound the bandage from around her and started doing it tighter but stopped when she started biting her lip and grabbing the side of the bed from the pain.

"Mari, we can video chat with _Grand Girafe_ today. You can't go in like this. I'll call in for you."

"But…"

"No buts, Mari. Finish your tea, okay?"

She finally gave in and let him fix the bandages, slowly sipping the tea all the while.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that this is the longest you've had your shirt off around me."

"Adrien!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, they haven't had "personal time" even though they're clearly living together at this point. It's my personal opinion that Marinette (in this story) is pretty well demisexual, and Adrien is 100% cool with it; it's also the surest way to prevent pregnancy. I'm not bumping the rating for this because it's not a sexual situation; it's not supposed to be romantic or sexy, it's literally Adrien tending to her wounds where she can't get to them herself. It was a necessity, which Mari recognized and willingly accepted. Yes, he made a joke about it, but that's it. That's all that happens.
> 
> Give me more demisexual characters, please
> 
> -wwot


	12. Chocolate

"Goodness, woman! What are you wearing? Is that why you couldn't come in today?"

"No, Lucille. I, uh, fell down and scraped my back up pretty badly on some stairs. Adrien had to patch me up, and this is the loosest shirt we have. I haven't been out of bed without help. He's here, by the way. Say something, Adrien!" Marinette flashed the camera his direction.

"Something!" He grinned and waved at Lucille.

"Anyway, I'm stuck here for today. I'll be in tomorrow, if _someone_ lets me." She shot Adrien a glare. "So, how's it going?"

"Ahmed wants to know what color to do the topstitching for the cream dress. I told him that the notes said brown, but he thinks green would suit the collection better."

"Actually, my notes said 'chocolate brown,' and nobody's going to see it that close. But yeah, chocolate for the stitching. Let me see what you did with the pocket on the red dress."

Lucille walked over to the mannequin and zoomed in on the pocket that was held in place by pins. "Gold stitching to make it look like a leaf. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Right. Try doing more topstitching to let it catch more light; these are supposed to be fairies."

"I can't believe I'm taking your orders when you're dressed like _that_."

"Hey, it's not my fault Adrien has weirdly bad taste in large shirts."

"I'm sitting right here."

"Yes, and could you get me a snack? All this designing is making me hungry."

"You two make me sick."

"Sorry, Luc. I should be in tomorrow to help with the finishing details, but please put all the zippers in today. Invisible, except on the gold dress and the cream jacket. Chunky black on both of those. Oh, matte. Chunky matte zippers. Yes."

"What about the blue jacket?"

"Gold button. Just one, wait until the final model fitting to place it to see where it looks best. I'll want it buttoned for the runway. Of course, she'll unbutton it and everyone will be like, 'Wow, it's magical,' even though they were totally expecting it. Actually, make it a magnet closure with a decorative button on top. Easier to deal with later."

"Okay." Lucille paused to write it all down. "Let's see, what else…oh, we're concerned about the gold dress being too gaudy. We haven't started it yet."

"Flip the fabric to the wrong side and see how it looks draped like that. Just as much shimmer but a little less, uh, gaud? Is that a word?"

"Yes, but not in that context. Stick with 'showy' or the usual 'gaudy,' like I used."

"Shush, Lucille. You know better than to question designers." Marinette grinned. "I can't wait to see everything tomorrow. Hold off on doing the gold dress until I see it, okay?"

"Okay. I'll update you in a couple of hours with our progress."

"Sounds great."

"Oh, someone called and asked if you were doing menswear with this collection."

"Uh…"

"I said that I was not at liberty to discuss the details of the collection."

"Bless you. I don't know where we'd find a model on such short notice."

Adrien coughed from his position in the doorway, and Marinette guessed that he'd been standing there a while.

"Hold on, Luc. Adrien needs something." She turned the microphone off. "What?"

"I could model. I haven't done it in a while, but I'll bet you I could get right back into it."

"Are you sure? I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Positive. I already have the day off, and I'm offering."

"I know all that, but your father's going to be there right after us."

"Let him be."

"Okay. I'll have to sketch something, but I can do it. I'm turning Lucille back on."

"So?"

"Okay, so we have a model. I'll sketch a few things out, and Adrien will send you his measurements. Just…pick whatever for him. Surprise me. I trust you."

"Trust me with the fairy king? Shoot, big responsibility. Wait, won't _Agreste_ be there when we are?"

"Adrien said it was fine."

Lucille shrugged. "Whatever. I'll call you in a little bit. Please do _not_ forget to send me that stuff."

"I won't. Good luck."

"Thanks. Ciao."

"Bye." Marinette motioned for Adrien to join her again. "Thanks for offering. I appreciate it."

"It's no trouble. And I brought something else for you." He held out his hand, watching her face for a reaction.

"Chocolate! Bless you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I know stuff about sewing


	13. Cinnamon

"Congratulations, Marinette! Everything looked beautiful!" Alya hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I couldn't have done it without Ahmed and Lucille. They really did most of the sewing when I was home with that back injury." Marinette gestured for Alya to follow while she gathered up the last of her runway stuff.

"Well, someone had to draw the thing to bring to life. You were great. Your boyfriend didn't look too bad, either. When did you guys get him in on the picture?"

"Super last-minute. He overheard Lucille and me talking about someone asking if we'd be doing menswear, which I hadn't planned on, but then he offered if I could get something sketched and sewn in time. He was the perfect fairy king, don't you think?" She ignored all the models for _Agreste_ glancing her way. They all knew Adrien, of course, but none dared to talk about him.

"It was really beautiful, Mari. How's my wedding dress coming along?"

"It's coming! I promise I'll have it done in plenty of time for the wedding. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and trust you."

"Not trust one of your very best friends? Impossible." She laughed and snapped the lid on the tub closed. "That's the last one. Will you help me carry it out to the truck?"

"Where did Adrien go? Can't he get it?" Despite protesting, Alya picked up the side Marinette wasn't already holding.

"He wanted out pretty quickly. He said we could all four meet up for dinner if you wanted."

"That sounds like fun, but I have to do a few more runways."

"Are you staying for the next one?"

"I am. I'll send you pics or something if you want me to."

"I'll see them online. I don't want to offend Adrien." A few more heads popped up at his name, but nobody said anything.

"I get you. But no, yeah, go and have fun. Celebrate. You were a sensation at your first Fashion Week. I'm super proud of you." The two women put the tub down and hugged each other again.

"Good luck on the rest of your photos. I hope the other clothes look super unflattering." Marinette laughed, not meaning it sincerely.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's awful." Alya laughed with her, too particular about her photography to even dream of doing something like that on purpose.

"Text me with your plans!" Marinette waved as Alya walked off and gave her a thumbs-up. She climbed into the front of the truck and rested her feet up on the dashboard.

"Where to, miss?"

"Adrien, I'm pretty sure everybody knows it's you."

"Hey, I'm exercising my real job skills here."

"Like a taxi driver? Ha."

"You're right. Packages are better because they don't complain. But I also can't do this to packages…"

"Can't do wha—"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "That."

"Watch your dad walk over here while you're in the middle of doing that."

"Nah, it's too late for him to be anywhere but right next to the runway. He's probably been there without us noticing already, which means that we're safe." He kissed her jaw and inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon from her; she'd insisted on using the same perfume as the models. He had it on, too, but it smelled so much better coming from her. She probably had it mixed with something vanilla. He dragged his lips down her neck before reaching back up to nibble on her ear.

"Adrien, we're going to make headlines, and not in the way we want to. 'Breakout designer gets knocked up by hot model right after the runway!' It turns into a scandal when they figure out that we live together, so they're positive I'm pregnant, photoshop some pictures or just take some from unflattering angles that make my stomach look bigger, and then everyone acts shocked when I don't pop out an infant in eight to ten months even though I've denied it adamantly. Then everyone thinks I've gotten an abortion or given it up for adoption, and it's a mess that follows us for years." She quieted while she calmed down, leaving the cab silent for a few moments as he pulled away to give her space.

"I would, if you let me. Not here and now, but sometime and somewhere for sure."

"Let you what?"

"Conceive a child with you."

"I…oh."

"Not right now, but eventually. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could get your knack for puns and my utter lack of grace."

"It's your utter lack of grace that brought us here, my Lady."

"Note that you didn't say your puns. I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Noted, my love. But I think you like them more than you let on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly less food-related on this chapter, but happy fluff nonetheless. Adrien offered to father her babies, psssh. I get too much joy out of this.


	14. Lemon

"I'm so glad Alya thought to get cheesecake instead of regular cake for their wedding." Marinette got herself a fourth— _or was it fifth?_ —slice of the dessert.

"You mean so you could eat it all?"

"For sure. You know it was just for me."

"She labelled it 'Marinette's cheesecake' and left a whole one for the rest of the guests."

"Because there's more people than their family and us here. Besides, I can't help it if I like lemon and I'm her favorite witness."

Adrien rolled his eyes and gently played with the loose hair on her neck. "Are you saying that the way to your heart is with cheesecake?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'm not saying I'd sell my soul or anything for it, but it's still fantastic.

He bit the inside of his cheek and managed a straight face. "You're not _soul_ -ed on the idea?"

Marinette leaned close to his ear and dropped her voice. "Adrien Agreste, I will transform right here and kick your ass. We are in _public._ "

He laughed loudly, gently squeezing her neck. "You gave me no choice, my love."

"Sure I didn't."

"Doesn't really matter. Alya's about to throw her bouquet, and you need to get down there, _Mademoiselle Witness_." He released his gentle grip on her.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and excused herself.

Alya turned around and threw it—practically into Marinette's hands!

"Yes! Now you'll be getting married next!"

Marinette laughed. "Oh, hush, Alya. Adrien hasn't even proposed yet." She grinned and handed the bouquet back to Alya. "But thanks for the thought."

"It's a little more than a thought." Alya gently turned Marinette by her shoulders, and they found Adrien kneeling there.

"Oh my."

Alya whispered. "It was Nino's idea, since he knew Adrien was going to anyway."

"Oh. Oh my."

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?" She looked as though she might fall over. She _felt_ as though she might fall over.

"You are a ray of sunshine in my life. After everything we've been through, I can't imagine living without you, especially since I almost lost you the first time. I love you more than you can imagine, and I hope you're willing to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh my gosh."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes?" Oh, she was _definitely_ going to fall over.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The small crowd around them cheered, and she fell into Adrien, hugging him tightly. He couldn't contain his excitement as he helped her slip the ring on and watched her face as she admired it.

"Adrien, it's beautiful. It's perfect."

"Just like you.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this was mostly fluff and not a lot of plot? I feel like I should reiterate that again. But hey, they're engaged!


	15. Cream

"She was asleep earlier, but let me check on her now."

Marinette awoke at Lucille's voice. Adrien was right, though she wasn't about to admit it. She'd been up late designing and getting everything ready for the next collection, but now she was paying for it.

Lucille came into the room and motioned for Marinette to fix her hair. "You have a delivery."

"I didn't order anything. Unless it's the buttons! I've been waiting on those for a month!"

"It's not the buttons." Adrien walked in and held out a cup of coffee. "For you."

Lucille left unnoticed by the two.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work today."

"They let me off early, and I figured you needed a pick-me-up."

"I do, thanks." She took a sip and smiled. "You remembered the whipped cream."

"I sure did. I've heard you complain about it enough when you forget it."

"Thank you."

"So, what's your master plan for the new collection?"

Marinette took a deep breath and shuffled through her papers while she answered the question. "Okay, so, it's actually a collab. It's Lucille's idea, but she's asked Agnès and me to actually design it because she doesn't think she's as good at it."

"So, what's the idea?"

"Jungle couture, but designing from an animal's point of view. Agnès is working on the runway designs, and I'm focusing on the ready-to-wear stuff."

"Why are you doing it in that order?"

Marinette paused to finish her sip. "Because her runway vision was better than mine. Besides, I usually do runway. Ready-to-wear will be a nice challenge for me."

"It sounds like you actually got more than sleeping done today."

"I did, thank you very much. I sent away for fabric samples and sketched a lot even though we probably won't use most of them."

He plopped into the spare chair. "If you say so."

"Are you sure you want to watch me work?"

"Always. Besides, it's nice to stare and see how long it'll be until you figure out that you have whipped cream on your nose."

"Dammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I need is someone who loves Jesus and will bring me coffee at work tbh


	16. Raspberry

"Hey, beautiful! What are you doing home so late?"

Marinette shut the door behind her and brandished a box. "I was at the bakery today. I even made us something!"

"Oh, what is it?" Adrien got up to help her and took the box. "Smells like pie."

"It is!"

"What kind of pie?"

"Raspberry." She flashed a smile at him and dug her phone out of her bag. "I even helped make it."

"So I need to watch out for cyanide or the like?"

Mari bopped his arm and narrowed her eyes. "If you make more comments like that, maybe."

He laughed and put it on the counter before getting out the pie cutter. "I'm assuming you want a piece."

"Um, duh I want a piece. I toiled for long hours over that pie, and you'd better believe that I'm getting a piece of it whether you like it or not."

Adrien grinned and cut large slices for them. "This looks like your dad's filling."

"It is. I only did the crust. You know I can't get anything to gel properly."

"That's because you eat it too quickly. You need more patience." He fetched forks for them and sat beside her on the couch. "Here you go, love bug."

"Thanks!"

"Oh gosh, your dad makes the best raspberry filling."

"Oh I know. I can't eat anybody else's raspberry _anything_. It's a little embarrassing because everybody else will give it high praise and I'm sitting there poking at it. 'Sorry, it's just not my dad's.' I sound like a huge jerk."

"Only because he makes the literal best raspberry filling in the whole of France, maybe even Europe."

"Oh, I meant to ask you something for Agnès. She wants to know if you'd be willing to do the runway again for us."

"I'll have to get the day off, but sure. No problem."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaving a spot of the filling. "Thanks. You're the best."

"Actually, Nino's the best. Have you seen those pictures of their honeymoon?"

"Oh my gosh, I know. So beautiful."

"So, so beautiful."

"Okay, this is _not_ gonna be enough pie. Just bring the box over here."

"Consider it done, my love."


	17. Blueberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few mentions of blood in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but it is marked between the *** and it will read fine if you skip that part.

Adrien came in from work, but he didn't see Marinette anywhere. "Mari?"

A sniffle. "In the kitchen."

He walked over and saw her on the floor, tears in her eyes. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

A broken glass laid beside her with blueberries sprinkled about; she cradled her bloodied hand in her lap. "Everything."

Adrien took an old rag and started picking up the larger glass pieces to put them in the trash. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Marinette sniffled. "The florist cancelled on us completely because she's going out of business. Papa already has two other orders for the date we picked out, so that's probably a no go unless he does it way ahead of time. The venue's already booked, the band backed out…and now the stupid glass is broken and berries are everywhere." She wiped her tears with the back of her uninjured hand. "Everything's messed up. Everything."

Adrien sat on the side of her without the glass. "Come here." He held his arms out.

Mari curled into his side and cried. He held her close and rubbed her neck, planting silent kisses into her hair. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it all out."

"I know all that, but how?"

"I don't know, bug, but we can start with getting that cleaned up." He stood, picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom because her feet were bare. Adrien set her on the counter and ran the water while he got out alcohol and an appropriately sized bandage.

**_**********_ **

Marinette held her own hand under the water, turning it over to Adrien when the water ran clear.

"Let me look for glass shards." Adrien spread her palm out and shone a light into the cut. "This looks okay. Smaller than I thought it was. This is gonna sting a bit." He took a cotton ball drenched in alcohol and dabbed the cut, holding her wrist tighter when she tried to pull away.

"Adrien, that hurts."

"I know. I'm sorry. Want me to bandage it up now?"

"Yeah." Marinette rubbed her wrist and watched him get the bandage out.

**_**********_ **

"Here." He stuck it on and gently smoothed it, adding a kiss when it was secure. "How's that?"

"Better. Still hurts a little."

Adrien kissed her temple. "I'll sweep up the kitchen. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me?"

"I think I can do that. Go get comfy."

Marinette bundled herself up in a light blanket, tucking her feet under her. The bright green bandage caught her eye. "Adrien, you put your face on my hand. When did you get these?"

"A few weeks ago. I thought they were cool."

"Why?"

"They glow in the dark."

"Wait, really?" Marinette cupped her hand to her eye and grinned when she saw that his eyes glowed. "These are pretty sweet. Are there any of me?"

"There are, but I've reserved them for myself. Your beautiful blue eyes are enough to heal my wounds."

She giggled. "You're too funny."

"I think it's just the right amount of funny." Adrien walked to the couch, carrying two bowls. "Vanilla ice cream with blueberries, just for you.""This is exactly what I was trying to get earlier. Thank you." Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek. She could get used to having him around.

"This is exactly what I was trying to get earlier. Thank you." Marinette leaned over and kissed his cheek. She could get used to having him around.


	18. Watermelon

"What? No!" Marinette's forehead wrinkled as she read.

Adrien tilted his head toward her, keeping his eyes on his phone and his lips on his straw. "What's the problem, love bug?"

She held up a finger. "Hold on a second." She kept scanning the email and flopped back when she finished, throwing an arm over her face. "I can't do this anymore, Adrien."

"What can't you do?"

"The wedding stupidity! We've been engaged for over a year, and we've already had to change the wedding date six times. This time, our caterer cancelled because she _died_ , Adrien. Like, we can't fix that! The last one didn't want to waste her time on such a small wedding, and the one before that got deported. I'm sick of trying to do this. I'm ready to just call off the wedding and be perpetually engaged." Marinette slumped over so she was laying across Adrien's lap.

Adrien quietly played with her hair and sipped on the watermelon-flavored water. "Yeah, it all sounds pretty stupid."

"Are you okay with calling it off?"

He sucked the glass dry while he thought. "Under one condition."

"Name it. I'm sure anything is better than the ridiculous stuff we're dealing with right now."

"I want to elope with you."

Marinette sat up and stared at him. "What?"

"I want to be _married_ to you, Marinette. That's why I gave you a ring and told you that I wanted to be with you for the rest of our lives. It's why I haven't moved out, why I've been so supportive of having a wedding. You want a big celebration? That's fine. You want to call it off? That's okay, too, as long as we get married somehow."

"I'm not even sure how you moved in in the first place. I think you just started staying longer and gradually assimilated yourself into my home." Marinette smiled. "I want to be married to you, too. Do you have the actual wedding ring?"

"I got it with the engagement ring."

Marinette scrolled through her calendar. "What day are you off next week, Saturday?"

Adrien grinned at her. "I think so. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Let's go get married on Saturday, just the two of us. Alya might kill us, and so will my mom, but it'll be worth it."

"Why not this Saturday?"

"I still need to finish my wedding dress. It's just a few minor things, but I'd like to have it done. We're not busy at _Grand Girafe_ this week or next, so it should be okay to work on that instead. Besides, whatever we book for a honeymoon will be slightly cheaper further ahead of time."

"Okay then. Next Saturday. Eleven o'clock."

Marinette pulled Adrien in for a kiss. "Eleven it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I have a thing for them eloping.
> 
> Also, if you find the plot for this, please return it to me.


	19. Apple

"Oh, Adrien! Smell this soap! It smells like apples." Marinette held the complimentary soap to Adrien's nose, giggling all the while.

"It does. It's good." Adrien leaned over and kissed her hair. "I'm so glad we eloped. I was sick of waiting to call you my wife."

"Is that why you've been saying 'my wonderful fiancée' all funny for the last six months?" She took another whiff of the soap, wondering how much she could take home.

"There's that distinct possibility." Adrien grinned and grabbed her hand, toying with the rings that were there. "What do you think of this?"

"I loved the emerald in the first place. The ruby is a perfect pair, and they look beautiful together. Well done, Monsieur Agreste."

"Thank you, Madame Agreste."

Mari wrinkled her nose. "That makes me sound so incredibly old. Like I'm some woman in her eighties with a fortune and obscure paintings by famous artists and approximately three to eight cats."

"That's oddly specific, but I get that vibe, too. How about we stick to wifey?"

"Wifey is perfect."

Adrien kissed her cheek. "Your dress is almost as beautiful as you are."

She blushed, somehow becoming shy with her husband. "Thank you. We worked hard on it. We have to be really careful with it, though; we're using it for an upcoming bridal line."

"And here I wanted to tear it off you like it was nothing."

"You and I both know you're basically incapable of that. You freaked out when you accidentally snapped the back of my bra, which didn't even hurt."

"Hey, it can be painful." Adrien took his jacket off and loosened his tie, sitting on the bed.

"I need to get this dress off."

Adrien moved to stand up. "Want me to give you some privacy and come back in a few minutes?"

Marinette laughed. "No, silly kitty. I want you to help me."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, I can do that."

* * *

Adrien quietly traced circles on Marinette's stomach. Her back was pressed against his torso, her head leaning back on his shoulder. He shifted the two so she wasn't about to fall off so easily, which earned a lazy protest from the woman.

"What did you do that for? I was comfy."

He kissed her hair. "I didn't want you to fall."

Marinette sat up and wiggled until she could plop back into a comfortable spot—this time, with her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back and played with her hair while he listened to her breathing. "Mari?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even tell me I didn't give you fluff


	20. Pomegranate

"Shh, we don't want to wake Maman before she gets up."

"Right. Shhh."

Marinette wandered out to find the two, smiling at their daughter standing on her tiptoes to add some berries to the plate. "What are you doing?"

Adrien turned and wiped his hands on his apron, grinning. "Happy anniversary!"

"Our anniversary isn't until next month, chaton."

"Maman, we made you breakfast!"

Marinette hoisted the toddler into her arms. "I see that! It smells delicious. Thank you." She kissed her cheek and walked over to Adrien. "What did you make me for our apparent anniversary?"

"Taste it." He held the fork up to her mouth so she could take a bite.

"Ginger?"

"Today's the anniversary of when we first met."

"See, Maman? Papa didn't forget anything!"

"I got a babysitter for later—"

"As sweet as Tikki and Plagg are, they're no good at taking care of a child."

"A _human_ babysitter. Uncle Nino offered because they're taking their kids out today anyway. Happy coincidence." Adrien kissed both of them. "Go get dressed. Alya will be here soon to get the little bug."

Marinette put her down, another smile spreading on her face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his chin on her shoulder. "She has your hair."

"Adrien, her hair is brown. She has your eyes, besides."

He kissed her cheek. "Whatever. Go get ready, love bug. I have a whole day planned for us."

* * *

"Adrien, the sushi was great. I've had too much cheese to even begin wanting this delightful assortment of fruit right now." Mari flopped back into her chair. "What is all this, anyway?"

"All the foods that make me think of you. Sushi for when we met, vodka and daiquiri and bellini for all those fun times at _Blaireau_ , cheese because it's you, lemons for when we got engaged and you couldn't stop eating that cheesecake…"

"Oh, I think I gained twenty pounds from that cheesecake. Alya had an excellent caterer."

"Apples for when we got married, too. Oranges for when we revealed our identities."

"You're too sweet. Can I pick something out for you?"

"Go for it." Adrien couldn't think of a food that didn't have a memory associated with her, but she found the only one in their fridge that worked. "Pomegranate? I was sure I didn't miss anything. I was so careful."

"I have another memory for you to add to the list." Marinette kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm pregnant again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine readers, thank you for sticking with my obnoxious one shot turned full-blown fluff fic. I finished this nearly nine months ago, but I would still love your thoughts and opinions on it!
> 
> Also, you should check out livinglittlelie (who has a birthday today!) and Leisey because they always have amazing work and I love them.
> 
> I'll see you all next with the bonus story!
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
